fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gin Yakushi
Gin Yakushi (神医者 Yakushi Gin) is a mage who travels the world to study about curses and diseases caused by magical means. He is known by many of Magical Doctor (魔法の医者 Mahō no isha) because he proved to be extremely proficient in the use of healing spells in general. He was once an active member of the Fairy Tail Guild but his adventurous spirit didn't allow him to stay long. He has ties to Porlyusica who helped him during a period of his life and was the person who inspired him to become a Medicinal Advisor. Appearance He is 29 years old man, has medium height and a mildly muscular build. Gin's unusual white hair and green eye color is the result of an incident that occurred when he was a child. He lost his left eye in the same incident and was welcomed and healed by Porlyusica, earning an artificial eye in place. His hair hides the left eye scar. Gin wears shabby clothes and resembles a bum most of the time. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and two buttons open, a green pants with a pocket on the back and brown shoes. On colder days, Gin usually wears a dark blue coat, a dark green sweater and a purple scarf. During his childhood, his hair was black as night and his eyes white as the moon. He wore a white kimono and wooden slippers with a rope to hold the feet. Gin was very poor and could not afford to buy clothes, then wore the clothes found in inventories of stores. Personality Gin is a born wanderer, his adventurous spirit will not let him stay long in one place. He rarely comes back to the same show location more than once, to reinforce his 'wanderer' status. This attitude came from his mother who had no where to stay and settle down, so she wandered aimlessly in the world. Moreover, most of Gin's attitudes reflect in the attitudes from his mother. She was very calm and friendly, always willing to help. When he joined the guild, could barely read or write. He was helped by his comrades and became a very intelligent person. His curiosity led to a breakthrough in his studies and learn new magics and spells of his interest. Gin studied about curses and magical beings for a long time and developed his own methods to fight them. He has nothing to fear in a battle. Gin has a bad habit of sleeping anywhere. He travels a lot, so when he sees an opportunity to rest, he not waiver. He also has the innate habit of smoking. The cigarette he carries seems to never end. It uses the smoke out to heal some wounds even if it is considered strange by many. History Coming Soon Magic & Abilities Healing Magic (治癒魔法 Chiyu Mahō): is a Caster Magic which allows the user to pour magical energy into the target's wounds, which then is converted into the victim's own magical energy and as such they become healed. It is one of the rarest magics in the world. Gin has mastered this magic studying the anatomy of both humans and the magical beings. He created new spells to focus on a specific area of the body and increase the speed of wound healing. * Master Sensor: Gin can easily feel and discern different types of magical power. This helps him during medical procedures to learn the true nature of a particular wound and succeed to cure it. It can also locate people and objects with this ability. * Nature Way: Gin can use his senses to locate certain things, like plants and humans, in a large area. He involves his hands with magical energy and touches the ground to create thousands of underground shafts traveling in extreme speed; a path of light is created when one of these shafts finds the "thing". Master Magician: His mastery in magic is known to be exceptional. Although it is only with one element, that is the most beneficial part of it. He spent most of his life studying healing spells and can now be considered a master in the use of them. The exceptional control of healing magic enabled him to create new forms of use and reduce the use of magical power in the process. Master Medical Specialist: Like Porlyusica, Gin is an excellent medicinal advisor, especially when it comes to diseases and wounds caused by magic. He seems to be pretty qualified as a doctor, he knows the anatomy of both humans and magical beings, and creates potions from herbs, implying that he also versed in pharmacology. Magic Inventor: To be a medicinal advisor, Gin needs to be creative. Many of the wounds who he cures are of unknown origin, so he always carries hundreds of different herbs in his briefcase to invent new antidotes when necessary. Enhanced Strength: From the study of anatomy of the body, Gin was able to improve the muscles of his body effortlessly and it gave him a greater force than an ordinary human. He is not a magician combatant therefore hardly uses this strength in his day-to-day. Immense Durability: Finally, through the study of his body, Gin managed to improve his mental and physical durability. He can walk for days without tiring or need water and other supplies, can survive the attacks of wild animals and even survive for a week with poison inside the body without any harmful symptoms. Equipment Medical Suitcase: A suitcase that Gin carries on his back. It is made entirely of wood and has several bewitched drawers to store herbs. Each drawer can hold various herbs and can preserve them to not spoil over time. Also, the suitcase has a special drawer which is used for emergency messages. When someone writes a letter to Gin and puts it in a drawer after closing and opening it three times, the letter is instantly sent to the drawer in Gin's suitcase. Other items within the suitcase are bowls, pots, scrolls, needles and spoons, as well as drugs already prepared. Artificial Eye: As a child, Gin lost his left eye in an accident involving his mother. After he joined Fairy Tail, the guild master took him to see Porlyusica, who created an artificial eye for him. Due to the eye's artificial nature Gin couldn't cry out of it and it is unaffected by visual magics. Gin improved the eye, putting a Lacrima inside the eyeball to enhance the view and analyze situations with more versatility. He hide his eye with his hair to not wear the power of the Lacrima. medicinalg.jpg|Gin's Medicinal Herbs medicalart.jpg|Other medical itens artificialeye.jpg|Gin's artificial left eye Familiar Spirit Gin has a familiar spirit fused on his cigarette, named Abbuto or Kabuto (カブト Kabuto). When released, Abutto takes the form of a smokescreen with a woman's face without eyes and a big white hair forming her body. Abutto is capable of using Healing Magic and Smoke Magic in conjuction to create a new type of magic. * Cure Smoke: Cigarette smoke has magical properties that allow it to heal various wounds. When exhaled, the smoke gets involved in wounds and penetrates the skin, acting in the region for a minute. After curing, the smoke leaves the skin and dissipates into the air. * My Way: Other ability of Abbuto. Abbuto can become a kind of compass, guiding Gin through a thin trail of smoke coming out of the cigarette. The smoke follows the safest way possible to avoid any kind of thing that could harm Gin in his adventure. Trivia * Abbuto is a kami invoked by the Japanese for the cure of their diseases and to have a good trip. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster-Mage